Glassware Services is responsible for cleaning and sterilizing reusable laboratory glassware on a timely basis. The procedures which are routinely available to all FHCRC laboratories are washing, drying and sterilization of glassware, pipette plugging and autoclaving of laboratory liquids. Designated personnel within the facility are also responsible for the processing of media bottles utilized within the FHCRC's Tissue Culture Media Facilities and the processing and sterilization of biohazardous waster from all laboratories. The resource provides services to virtually every laboratory-based research group at the FHCRC and is an integral service for scientific peer-reviewed investigation. The resource continues to maintain its College of American Pathology accreditation for clinically related investigation.